Painted Faces
by KailJoy
Summary: Katara has a destiny all her own. She must become what she is not to help the world. But along the way, what if she finds love? Will she accept her destiny or throw it away for the man she will come to love? Zutara, Taang, SokkaYue
1. Prologue

Katara smiled at the spirit of the Painted Lady that hovered a few feet away from her. "You are welcome. I'm just glad to do my part." Katara also loved doing her own part.

The Painted Lady nodded but weariness and stress shown in what showed of her eyes. "Your part is much bigger than you know. It may be difficult but you have your choice. The Spirit World is dividing." The Painted Lady's words shocked Katara,

"What?!"

"Twee and La are at odds. Twee does not think that the Darkest Day should happen but La is all for it. Twee is stubborn and will not give up without a fight. Already, sides are being chosen. But there is a distinct possibility that the Darkest Day will still not happen. Your plan may not be successful."

"How am I supposed to help? Am I supposed to help Yue in the Spirit World or something?" Katara wanted to know. Badly.

The Painted Lady laughed a bit. "No, you are not able to. The Avatar will be talked to by Avatar Roku, he is the only one who can help. But you, you will have another role. But for this to be realized, you must become one with the past and embrace it in your heart!" She threw her arms up into the air as a blue power appeared on them. The mist shifted around them and Katara felt like she was spinning.

Katara automatically closed her eyes and when she opened them again, a startled yelp came from her mouth. Katara was standing next to the Painted Lady and they were floating midair. "What the….!"

"Hush." The Painted Lady said. "You must learn to watch and listen."

Katara looked down and saw that they were hovering over the Fire Nation's capital. It was still late but you could just see the beginning of the first rays of sun coming over the horizon. But then some movement in a nearby window. Her surroundings seemed to move on their own and Katara found herself alone in the room. On the bed was an older man and next to him stood and beautiful woman.

"My Lady, why have you chosen to come?" the older man said.

"Because you wish it, my Lord." Unseen to the old man, who was now facing the other direction, the woman rubbed something on her teeth, gums, and lips.

The man pulled her towards himself and kissed her. Suddenly, his body jerked. "What have you done to me?" he rasped out.

"There was some blue teeth in your wine tonight. I put blackroot on my mouth to bring its effects to the fullest. By daybreak, you shall be dead."

The old man fell backwards onto the bed, not moving any longer. The woman made it look like he had died in his sleep. "Ursa, you will not be welcomed here. You will be killed." he rasped as she forced him to write something.

"Do you not think that I know that, Azulon?" Ursa said before running out of the room, leaving the paper by the bed.

The scene switched again. Katara saw the woman, Ursa, standing over someone, talking. The next thing she saw was Ursa standing in front of a man. Tears streamed down her eyes as Fire licked out from the other man's fingers. Katara gasped and closed her eyes.

"Katara, you must learn to watch." The Painted Lady's voice said.

Katara opened her eyes and saw Ursa again. She was traveling and saw some sick people. She tried to help the best she could but nothing seemed to help. Later on, in a dark forest, Ursa found a shrine. The writings spoke of a Spirit that went around helping the sick and the poor. Ursa called out to the Spirit, asking them to let her help as well. It did, giving her powers that no human, except for the Avatar, could imagine.

One more scene showed. One of Ursa putting on the mask of the Painted Lady. Then everything went dark and Katara found herself standing in front of the lake once more. "You are Ursa. You became the Painted Lady."

Ursa nodded. "Yes." Ursa also sighed. "But it had side effects. As time went on, I became less and less human. When I finally surrendered to the Spirit world, they explained. It was because I wasn't a bender. They also hold inhuman qualities and were able to take the strain of healing. But, in the Human World, in just those five years, I had become a legend in the poor Fire Nation towns."

Katara understood. "You want me to become you?" she guessed.

Ursa smiled and nodded. "You have been dealt a hand of fate. It is your destiny to become the next Painted Lady. Will you do it?"

Katara closed her eyes. It would give her a chance to help and they would need to come up with a new plan since the invasion/ Darkest Day plan might not work. "I'll do it."

"And now it begins."


	2. Chapter I

Alright, this is the second chapter of Painted Faces. I'm glad the first chapter was liked and I thank **Zutara luver** for telling me that its not Twee but Tui. Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Katara felt a strange form moving through the mist near her and Ursa. "What's happening?" she asked, hoping that Ursa would answer. But Ursa was gone. "Ursa?" Katara called.

"Now you must help yourself. I will be here for you." Ursa's voice echoed over the water.

The mist moved around her, vibrating. **"Ha, ha, ha! So this is who Ursa choose as her successor. Well, girl, if you can pass the test then you can become her. Well, let us begin."** a voice called out. The mist hummed and a dark form moved through it. **"Answer truthfully because I can tell, when someone lies. Why do you wish to become the Painted Lady?"**

Katara thought about it. "I want to help people. I want to protect those who are close and who are strangers."

**"Good answer. If you had to make a choice between helping Aang and healing your brother, who was dying, who would you choose?"**

Katara's heart throbbed. That would be too hard of a choice. "I'm sorry but I couldn't make a choice. Both of them are too precious and it would be to hard."

**"Hmmm. Last question. I am always moving, never stopped, there is no end to me. I have a mouth, I cannot talk, and I always run but will never walk. What am I?"**

Katara blanched a bit. She hadn't been expecting that. Katara thought long and hard. It couldn't be an animal because even the strongest animal needed to rest at one point. Fish too. Katara looked around at the newly cleaned river and it hit her. "You are a river spirit!" she yelled.

The mist froze and then seemed to inplode around her. It cleared to show a figure standing in the rising sun. It was a dark greenish blue dragon stood there, its only mar being a scar over its left eye. **"Do you know how long it has been since I have been called correctly? Even I do not know. You are very wise, young, no, you are not young. Katara, you are powerful. The markings will appear when you need them, and if you need us, just call my name."**

Katara saw that they, meaning Ursa and the dragon, were fading out. "Wait! What is your name?"

**"You shall know when the time is right."** its answer was just a dying whisper on the wind.

Katara whispered thank you and turned to walk back to camp when it started. Pain spread through her body and her voice caught in her throat. A strangled scream that caught Momo's attention escaped her throat as she fainted backwards. A pair of arms made it just in time to catch her.

"Katara! Are you alright?!" the frantic voice of Sokka broke through the blackness before Katara completely surrendered to it.

* * *

Zuko sat at the edge of the familiar pond, looking out at the young turtle ducks that swum around. The mama was probably one of the babies from when he had done this six years ago.

"Zuzu, zuzu, zuzu. You need to get your mind focused on what's important." Azula's voice rang out next to him.

Zuko let his eyes drift towards her in a bored fashion. "And that would be..?"

"Taking over the rest of the kingdoms. And of course, you should be hanging out with your _girlfriend."_ Azula drawled the last word. She pointed back at Mai, who was standing in the shadows.

Zuko sighed in his head. There was no getting out of this, even if he didn't really like her that way anymore. He walked over to her and pecked her cheek with a kiss. "Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked quietly.

Mai nodded and both of them headed to the kitchen. Zuko got a normal Fire Nation soup that had been made earlier and Mai got the same. Zuko was handed some wine and Mai had water. "What were you speaking to Azula with?" Zuko asked while calming taking a sip of his wine.

"We were wondering if the Avatar is truly dead. You did kill him, correct?" Mai asked.

"Of course!" Zuko's mind was getting a bit fuzzy and he felt warm. His head spun slightly. "Ugg. I'm sorry Mai, but I'm not feeling so well. I am just going to go lay down for a bit." Zuko stood and made it half way out the door when he fell to the ground. His head smacked with a sickening sound.

"Zuzu. You should know better than to lie to me." Azula's voice rang out before he knew no more.

* * *

Katara wished that the pain would go away. Her head felt like it was splitting in half. She must have moaned because the next thing she knew, someone was rubbing circles on her back. Her eyes opened and she saw Sokka hovering over her. There was clouds moving over her. "So-kka?" she mumbled.

"Don't try to talk. You passed out." Sokka said. "Katara why did you scream? Do you remember?"

"I met…..the Painted Lady Spirit. She said that…..I was destined to be………the next Painted Lady." Katara managed to get out.

Sokka sighed. "Katara, that was probably just a dream. There is no real Painted Lady." he groaned in his mind. The way that Katara was probably going to start talking in would probably sound like him on Cactus Juice.

"No, Sokka. And……I have proof." Katara realized when she realized why her back had just started to burn a bit. "Sokka, loosen my robe. And don't protest." she ordered.

Sokka did as Katara said and he gasped. On her back was a marking. It looked like a figure bending over another small child or something. "This can't be real. The Painted Lady was only a legend."

"No Sokka. It can be and she is." Katara whispered before falling back into sleep.

Sokka blinked and hurriedly redid her robe. He glared at Aang who turned around quickly. Sokka glowered at the back of his head while pulling a blanket over Katara's fire nation clothed form.

* * *

Iroh sighed in his head as he frantically made a scramble for the food that the guard purposely dropped sloppily. As the guard closed the door, Iroh straightened himself and calmly ate what was left on the tray. He was sick of having to pretend and work out his escape plan.

"Uncle Iroh." a sarcastic voice drawled. Iroh already knew that it was Azula without turning. She was the only one who could put false kindness, pity, and sarcasm into only a few words. "I thought that you would like to know this. Zuzu is going on a trip so he won't be coming back here for another one of his 'visits'."

Iroh staid silent until she left. Tonight. He needed out of here tonight.

At around midnight, there was a changing in the guards. One man always came to make sure he was there, being very parinoid. Iroh hid in the shadows near the door. The man came inside and immediately starting freaking. That was when Iroh came up from behind and hit the back of his neck. Iroh took the man's keys and locked him inside before running for his life.

* * *

"You have disgrace us by this lie. This time, you will not be allowed to live." 


End file.
